Forum:Borderlands Wiki Post-Oasis Layout
By now now we've all had a chance to review the new Oasis layout of the wikia gaming wiki. By now the Borderlands contributors have cemented something of a collective opinion on the change, and the overwhelming tide looks to be: *A general dislike of the new look. *Reactionary moves to revert to Monaco, including assisting others to find the setting as well. This option will evaporate on the 3rd of November. We all know that the change is coming and we have to live with it one way or another. I've made a post at Wikia Community Central voicing some of the main concerns we have, but this was done in the knowledge that it probably won't affect anything. What I'm curious about now is what people would like to do to survive this "big bang". There looks to be a groundswell of people in other wikia wikis wanting to evacuate, although I think the Borderlands wiki community is more focused on digging in and working through the change. So what options do you want to explore? We can manipulate a layout as individuals to make it more palatable, although it will always have the standard Oasis look, plus Borderlands wiki skin, for the newcomers. We can play around with navigation options to replace the Monaco sidebar. There are numerous things we can do really. I'm just calling for ideas on how we proceed through the change. -- WarBlade 23:35, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Wasn't someone already working on a few different layouts to sort of save some of the elements of Monaco after the change is pushed through? There was a thread we were all voting on...GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 23:45, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes. JoePlay was offering options on custom skin. I'm expecting that will be added on the 3rd, however there are still other considerations aside from the skin that have yet to be addressed. -- WarBlade 00:17, October 24, 2010 (UTC) It's not the look that I object to - the look is fine with me. It's the lack of functionality that is the problem. The old Monaco skin with the sidebar made finding information really easy. How is a new Wiki user supposed to know that there is a complete map of BL available, or all the other stuff that used to be right there staring you in the face. Sure, they can search for it, and it comes up, but you have to know it's there in the first place. I don't know if this is possible, but couldn't that functionality be returned by adding extra menu drop-downs to the four that are already there (weapons, enemies, etc)? The side-bar was the single best thing about Monaco; if we could duplicate it in some way for this skin it would make the Wiki much more accessible to new users. Outbackyak 06:54, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Outbackyak. I find it hard to locate some of the features that were on the side bar. I have poor spelling on most things you see. im sure there is a way to add mroe drop down menues to the top. There has to be. waldo2000 11:37, October 25, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Anyone else have issues with thier pages jumping? Back to the top after scrolling down or clicking to enter text?